How it all started
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: How Michael and Crys met and fell in love.


Team Free Will had a rare day off hunting and spent it relaxing at the 'batcave'. Michael and Crys were sitting on the couch and Crys had Michael's arm draped around her shoulders keeping her close to him. Michael smiled down at his mate and dipped his head down pressing a soft but simple kiss to her lips.

"I love you" He whispered smiling.

"I love you too" Crys replied kissing him again before resting her head on his shoulder. During the day they had been swapping interesting stories about anything interesting that happened to them. Once Alex and Gabriel finished telling everyone how they fell for each other Dean turned and saw Michael looking down at Crys with a smile on his face.

"Any stories you'd like to share Dean-o?" Lucifer asked with his arm around Kate. Dean looked to Lucifer then back to Michael and Crys.

"I don't have one but I have one that I'd like to hear" He replied.

"What's that?" Reina asked leaning more into his side.

"I'd like to hear how Michael and Crys meet and fell for each other" He requested.

"What?" Michael asked finally looking up at everyone.

"Yeah I'd like to hear that as well" Tracy agreed.

"Hear what?" Michael questioned.

"How did you two meet and fell for each other?" Dean asked pointing to them both.

"She came to heaven when we were both 5 and 12 years later we started dating" Michael shrugged.

"Details bro it's all in the details" Gabriel said.

"Weren't you there?" Sam said turning to him.

"I was only around 8 when they started dating so I don't remember much" Gabriel replied.

"And they were very secretive of their relationship" Lucifer added.

"Well to be fair on the secretive part we weren't sure how God would react, so we decided to wait for the best time to tell him encase he threw a bitch fit" Crys defended.

"Come on I'd like to hear this" Reina and Rafael begged using their best puppy dog looks that Lucifer and Sam taught them.

"Damn children" Michael muttered giving in.

"Yes" Reina and Dean high-fived.

"Well I guess it started when my father sent me to live with God which I still don't know the reason for…" Crys began.

_Crys and Michael's memories_

God guided a young girl through heaven showing her around the throne room and the other rooms before stopping at the garden. They arrived and saw a young boy around 5 admiring the various plants and trees.

"Who's that?" The girl whispered tugging on her uncle's shirt.

"That's Michael my son" God replied smiling down at the girl. They both walked over to Michael and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Michael come here for a moment" God said to the boy. He nodded and stepped in front of his father.

"Michael this is Crystal she will be staying with us from now on" God introduced pushing the small girl forward. The first thing Crys noticed about him was his deep blue eyes and captivating smile. Michael bowed slightly so Crys returned the gesture. God smiled at the two children knowing they would instantly become friends.

"I have some work to do I trust you will not cause any trouble" God said. The two children nodded and watched as God disappeared.

"May I ask what you are?" Michael asked as politely as he could.

"My father is War the horseman and my mother is Athena Greek Goddess. So I suppose I'm a horseman or a Goddess" Crys replied.

"You're more beautiful than a Goddess" Michael smiled making her blush.

"Thank you" Crys whispered as they walked through the garden and sat down beside the fountain.

"You have really pretty eyes" Crys complimented him making Michael blush.

"Thank you" He replied running his hand through the water.

"Is it only you here?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah it gets pretty boring with only me and my dad" Michael sighed.

"I'm here now" Crys smiled.

"Why aren't you with your parents?" Michael questioned tilting his head slightly.

"I'm not sure my dad just said I have to stay with my uncle from now on. I don't know why they didn't make my brother come here as well" Crys sighed looking at the small fish.

"What's it like having a brother?" Michael asked.

"He's 5 minutes older than me and normally spends his time with my cousin. I just stayed with my uncle Death most of the time" She replied.

"I wish I had a younger or older brother" Michael said looking to the ground.

"Maybe you will someday" Crys reassured him. Michael smiled and splashed some water onto Crys making her squeak in surprise.

"Michael!" She shrieked standing up. Michael laughed but was soon splashed with water as well. Michael looked at Crys who was giggling as Michael's hair stuck to his face. The chased each other around the garden for a while and made up various games to play to occupy their time. They arrived in the library and began reading books till God summoned them to his throne room. Michael and Crys stood in front of God who had something in his arms.

"Michael this is Lucifer your new brother" God passed the bundle of blankets to Michael who looked shocked. Lucifer opened his eyes revealing them to be ice blue. Crys awed and Lucifer yawned revealing his forked tongue.

"I trust the both of you will protect him from now on" God said. They both nodded and God dismissed them. Michael and Crys both walked to Michael's room with baby Lucifer.

"Now you have a little brother" Crys beamed at him. Michael smiled at her and they both swore to protect him till they died. God came to Michael's room wondering why Crys wasn't in her room until he saw them. Crys had her head on Michael's shoulder while Michael had his 6 golden wings wrapped around her and Lucifer protectively. God smiled and closed the door careful not to disturb them from their sleep. Over the next few years Michael and Crys kept their promise of protecting Lucifer and soon they were summoned back to God's throne room. God handed 10 year old Crys and Michael two more babies.

"This is Raguel and Sariel" He smiled at them.

"How many siblings am I going to have?" Michael questioned looking down at Raguel who was asleep in his arms.

"Lots" God smiled. Crys and Michael brought Raguel and Sariel to Lucifer who was waiting for them in the garden.

"Lucifer sweetie come here a second" Crys called to him. Lucifer stood up and ran over to them. Crys and Michael sat down on the grass and beckoned for Lucifer to sit between them.

"Luci this is Raguel and Sariel your new brother and sister" Michael smiled at the young Angel.

"I thought you were my brother and sister?" Lucifer questioned tilting his head.

"We are your family but so is Raguel and Sariel now" Crys explained. Lucifer nodded and Crys passed him Sariel gently so he could hold her. Sariel stirred and opened her eyes to reveal them to be green.

"She has really pretty eyes" Lucifer commented.

"That's exactly what I said to Michael when I first met him" Crys laughed making Michael blush again. Crys taught Lucifer how to pull pranks when he was 7 years old like her brother had taught her. Once again Michael and Crys were summoned by God.

"Michael this is Raphael" God handed Michael another child. Crys and Michael stared down at the young fledgling then went back to Lucifer, Sariel and Raguel. They were summoned 2 years later one last time when God created Gabriel.

"Now I will be creating a lower rank of angels. You, Lucifer, Raguel, Sariel, Raphael and Gabriel will be known as Archangels" God explained.

"It will be your jobs to train and command the lower rankings of angels" He finished. Michael nodded and brought Gabriel back to the others. They arrived at the garden where they all spent most of their time. Lucifer went over and sat down on Crys' lap while Michael replayed what God had told him to his siblings. Lucifer made Crys promise to teach Gabriel everything she taught him. When Michael and Crys were 17 they began to develop feelings for each other. Crys went to see her uncle privately to figure out what was happening to her. She knocked on the door to his throne room and was pleased when he allowed her entry.

"Uncle G can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"Of course Crystal what can I do for you?" God smiled at his niece.

"I think there's something wrong with me" She stated sitting across from him.

"What do you mean?" God asked confused.

"Whenever I'm around Michael I have a weird feeling in my stomach and my face feels warm" She explained.

"I think I know what's wrong" God chuckled.

"What?" Crys questioned.

"I think you're in love" He smiled gently at her.

"What does that mean?" She asked still confused.

"It means you have strong romantic feelings for him like your father has for your mother" He explained the best he could.

"What do I do?" She asked looking down at her hands.

"That's up to you to decide child not me" He replied. Crys thanked him and left to go back to her room. She stared at the ceiling and thought about what God had said. She decided to tell Michael she loved him and went to the garden to find him.

"Joshua have you seen Michael anywhere?" She asked the new angel.

"I believe he went to talk to our father" Joshua smiled. She always wondered why Joshua looked older than her and Michael when he was younger than them.

"Thank you Joshua" She said before spreading her silver metallic wings and flying to Lucifer's heaven. She spent a few hours talking to Lucifer who was now 12 about her situation.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"Yes I think I will but I'm not sure he feels the same way" She sighed.

"I'm sure he does Crys" He replied. Crys smiled at him and tackled him into a hug.

"This is why you're my favourite" She laughed kissing his cheek.

"I thought Michael was your favourite" Lucifer teased cheekily.

"Now I regret telling you" Crys stated when he pinned her down.

"You're secrets safe with me" He said getting off her to lie down beside her. They lay there talking for a while until they heard someone appear behind them. They turned their heads and saw Michael standing there with a graceful smile on his face.

"I'm going to find Raguel and Sariel" Lucifer stated disappearing with a flutter of wings. Michael lay down beside Crys so their shoulders were touching.

"I have something to tell you" The both said together.

"You first" Michael said laughing.

"You go first" Crys mimicked turning her head to look at him.

"Say it together on 3?" Michael suggested. Crys smiled and nodded. Michael counted to 3 and they both spoke.

"I love you" They said together. They both blushed as Michael took Crys hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"You spoke to my dad as well?" Michael asked.

"Yep" Crys replied leaning her head against his shoulder.

"When my father told me I loved you, I realised that I've been feeling this way since we were 12" Michael whispered looking at her.

"I've felt the same" She replied smiling. They both stood up after a few minutes and flew to the pond in Michael's private heaven. They removed their shoes and socks and rested their feet in the water watching the fish swim around. Michael looked at Crys and brushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek with his hand. Crys leaned into his touch affectionately and was surprised when Michael gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Crys closed her eyes and rested her hand on his chest before kissing him back. They pulled away after a few minutes and Michael rested his forehead against hers smiling brightly at her.

"I've wanted to do that for a while" He whispered. Crys smiled and kissed him again. Michael grinned against her lips and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Crys was unsure to why Michael's tongue ran across her lip but opened her mouth to him anyway. Michael was pleased when she opened her mouth to him so he started to run his tongue over hers hoping she enjoyed it. Crys realised why Michael's tongue wanted access to her mouth and moaned when she felt his tongue ran over hers. Michael moved his hand to the back of her neck deepening the kiss when she moaned. Crys fisted her hand into his shirt and rested her other hand on his thigh like he was doing to her. Michael lay Crys down on the grass gently and hovered above her without breaking the passionate kiss they shared. Crys wrapped her arms around Michael's neck as they continued exploring their new relationship and various techniques that felt right to them. Michael pulled his tongue out of Crys' mouth and kissed along her jaw and down her neck where he started to lightly nip and lick the exposed skin he found. Michael decided that doing this in his heaven was to public and he didn't want to risk Lucifer or anyone seeing them so he zapped them both to his room where he locked the door and was lead to the bed by Crys. Michael got back on top of Crys and continued to kiss her sensitive spots. Crys let out a moan when Michael kissed a certain spot on her neck. Deciding that he liked the sounds she made Michael stayed at that spot for a while then tried to make her moan again.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Crys asked stopping him for a brief moment.

"I don't know but it feels right and feels good" He replied. Crys bit her bottom lip and nodded unsurely as Michael smiled gently down at her.

"If you want to stop just tell me. I promise never to do anything you're uncomfortable with or force you into doing anything you don't want to do" He said getting off her to prove his point.

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that Michael, it's just what would your father say if he caught us doing this?" She questioned sitting up slightly.

"I'm not sure but what I do know is that is feels right being with you like this. I feel complete whenever I'm with you" He took her hand in his.

"I feel the same whenever I'm with you. I also feel safe around you but I don't want you to get into trouble for doing something you shouldn't" She replied. Michael smiled softly at her and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and he was looking into her hazel eyes.

"Crys, as long as I am with you I don't care if I get into trouble. I promise never to lie to you, hurt you in any way possible or betray you in any way as long as I live" He said caressing her cheek gently.

"I also promise never to hurt you, lie to you or betray you in any way possible as long I live Michael" Crys repeated smiling at him while leaning into his touch.

"I love you Crystal" He whispered.

"I love you too Michael" She replied cupping his face in her hands before kissing him. Michael nervously placed both of his hands on her hips. Crys moved her hands from his face and placed one of them on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. Michael stuttered before he gripped the bottom of her shirt and unsurely began to lift it slowly up her torso. He stopped and pulled away.

"I'm not sure what to do" He admitted.

"Neither am I, do what you were doing earlier before I stopped you. It felt really good, then just do whatever feels right to you" Crys replied.

"What if it doesn't feel right to you?" He asked.

"If it feels right to you it feels right to me" She smiled reassuringly at him. Michael nodded and laid her back down so he could get on top of her again. He began kissing her neck again hitting all the right spots. Crys moaned again and buried her hand in his hair as he hesitantly slipped his hand under her shirt to see if she liked it. Crys groaned at the contact so Michael slowly removed her shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor. Crys did the same to Michael's shirt then admired his chest and abdomen while she had the chance. Michael was unsure of what to do next so he just went back to kissing her while he tried to figure out what to do next. As he kissed her he felt his pants tighten around his crotch area and began to feel uncomfortable. Crys noticed his discomfort and pulled away from their kiss.

"You ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah my trousers just feel a bit tight and it's really making me uncomfortable" He admitted shyly.

"Should you take off your trousers then?" She questioned.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" He replied.

"It won't. If you want I'll take mine off as well" She suggested. Michael and Crys awkwardly removed their trousers then Michael went back to kissing her. Crys hand unconsciously trailed down Michael's chest and lightly gripped his hard cock. Michael gasped into her mouth which turned into a moan when she began to stroke him.

"Sorry" She said removing her hand a few seconds after she heard him gasp.

"No it's ok it felt really good to be honest" He replied. Crys nodded and gripped his cock again and began stroking him gently. Michael moaned and bit down on Crys' bottom lip lightly. Crys decided to try something and instructed Michael to lie down while she straddled his thighs. He looked at her confused before she started to kiss down his chest and abdomen making him close his eyes. She reached his hips and noticed his cock was flushed and curled up against his stomach. Crys wondered would he enjoy it if she tried something and decided to try it any way. She gently licked the underside of his cock making him arch his back slightly and moan.

"What…are you….doing?" He stuttered.

"Seeing if you enjoy this. If you feel uncomfortable just tell me to stop ok?" She replied. He nodded and she licked him again before she slowly took him into her mouth. Michael groaned and fisted his hands into the bed sheets. Crys ran her tongue along the slit tasting pre-cum. She brought her hands up and started to massage his groin muscles to relax him. Michael felt his cock throb and his stomach tighten before he came down the back of Crys' throat with a long moan. Crys lapped up the liquid and kissed back up his chest as he came down from his first orgasm.

"How did that feel?" She asked.

"Really good" He replied before kissing her. He flipped them back over and decided to return the favour to her. He kissed down her torso and stopped at her hips before looking back up at her.

"Tell me if it feels awkward or uncomfortable and I'll stop" He said. Crys bit her lip and nodded as Michael dipped his head down and licked her clit earning him a moan from her. He was thankful when she didn't stop him so he gently dipped his tongue into her entrance making her gasp and arch her back off the bed.

"You ok?" He asked pulling away.

"Yeah please continue" She replied. Michael smiled and continued exploring her with his tongue. After a few minutes Crys came into Michael's mouth arching her back off the bed again.

"Michael…." She moaned as he lapped her juices. Michael kissed back up to her mouth where she was panting from her first orgasm.

"Was that enjoyable for you?" He asked.

"Very" She smiled running her fingers through his hair. He grinned and kissed her happy he made her feel good. He had some idea of what to do next so he lifted Crys' legs and wrapped them around his waist as he lined himself up at her entrance.

"This might hurt ok?" He said. Crys nodded and wrapped her arms back around his neck as he slowly pushed into her. Crys bit her lower lip to keep from whimpering and was happy when the pain passed.

"You ok?" Michael asked noticing her discomfort.

"Yeah I'm fine now" She replied kissing him again. Michael continued to thrust gently into her building up his orgasm again.

"Michael" Crys groaned into his mouth. Michael picked up the pace and speed as he moaned. He kissed down her jaw and neck and rested his forehead against her shoulder and started breathing heavily. Crys gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss which he happily accepted. She felt another orgasm build up in the base of her stomach and came again with a shout.

"Michael!" She shouted as she came down from her high. Michael gave another few thrusts before following her lead.

"Crys" He moaned kissing her deeply. They stayed like that for a few minutes catching their breath and calming down. Michael kissed her again before pulling out of her and lying down beside her. Crys turned to face him and rested her head against his chest.

"I think that's the best I've ever felt in my life" Crys stated tracing random patterns on his chest.

"Yeah it felt really good" Michael agreed smiling down at her.

"Should we tell anyone?" Crys asked looking up at him.

"I think we should wait for a while first then we'll tell someone" Michael replied unfurling his wings and wrapping them around her.

"Love you Michael" Crys yawned.

"Love you too" He replied kissing her head before settling down with her. Over the next few weeks they managed to keep their relationship a secret until someone saw them. Michael and Crys were sitting under a tree in Michael's heaven chatting quietly until Michael was summoned.

"I gotta go" He said standing up. Crys stood up as well and gave him a satisfying kiss before he left. Once he was gone she sat down back under the tree and closed her eyes.

"I knew he liked you as well" Lucifer exclaimed sitting beside her with a grin on his face.

"Lucifer you can't tell anyone please" Crys begged.

"Yeah, yeah you're secrets safe with me" He replied leaning into her side.

"Thank you" Crys smiled.

"My dad said he's going to create new fledglings soon and wants me to raise some" He said after a few minutes.

"That's good Lucifer" Crys replied.

"I don't know how though" He sighed.

"Neither did me or Michael when we had to raise all of you plus we were a lot younger when you came along" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Can you help me when I have to do it?" He asked looking at her with his ice blue eyes.

"Sure" Crys smiled at the young Archangel.

"Hey Crys, how come my name is different from everyone else's?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you mean?" Crys asked confused.

"I mean like everyone has 'el' at the end of their names and I'm the only one who has 'er'" He said.

"I don't have 'el' I have 'al' at the end of my name. It means that you're special Lucifer like how your title is Morningstar. You're going to do great things when you're older" She smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah" They talked for another few hours then decided to leave Michael's heaven. Crys was about to head to the garden when she was summoned to Gods throne room. She zapped there and saw Michael with his hands clasped behind his back looking at his father. Crys stood beside Michael and bowed to her uncle.

"Why am I here?" She asked after a few seconds.

"It has come to my attention that the both of you have been doing sinful activities with each other" Michael and Crys looked to each other then back to God.

"What do you mean father?" Michael asked playing innocent.

"What you two have been doing must come to an end it is un-holy" God said sternly before leaving. Michael and Crys stood in silence for a few minutes before going back to Michael's room.

"What do we do now?" Crys whispered sitting beside him.

"I told you that I don't care if I get into trouble for being with you and I'm sticking to that" Michael replied.

"But God said…." She was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers.

"I don't care what my father said. I would rip out my grace for you Crys" He whispered.

"I would die for you Michael" Crys replied.

"You won't have to" He smiled at her.

"I love you" Crys said burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too" Michael kissed her temple and lay down with her. Over the next few years they managed to get Gods approval of their relationship. They were in the garden with Raguel and Sariel when Lucifer came back holding something.

"Whos that Luci?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"Castiel" Lucifer smiled sitting beside Crys. Crys sat with Balthazar on her lap as he looked down at Castiel. Balthazar nuzzled into her neck and Crys unfurled her wings. Castiel looked up at the large wings and reached his little hand up. Crys laughed and brought her wing closer to his hand so he could feel the feathers. Michael kissed Crys and smiled when he saw Balthazar burying his face into her wing which she curled around to him. Michael unfurled his golden wings and wrapped them around Crys and Lucifer in a protective manner while smiling brightly at his younger siblings.

_Back to 'batcave'_

"And that's it" Michael finished.

"You didn't have to go into that type of detail" Gabriel said horrified.

"If I recall you asked for details" Crys smirked at him.

"Not sex details!" Reina exclaimed.

"Well you ask we delivered" Michael laughed.

"Other than the sex part that was really interesting" Sam commented.

"I agree" Dean agreed. Michael smiled back down at Crys and kissed her again.


End file.
